SmPC48
is the 48th and final episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 437th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "Friends Forever". Synopsis The Pretty Cures use the last bit of power from the Miracle Jewel to defeat Pierrot and save the world. However, Candy and Pop have to return to Märchenland. But in the end Candy returns and they all live happily ever after. Summary The girls went to confront Pierrot in the hemisphere. They used Ultra Rainbow Burst, but Pierrot was too strong and knocked them back down to the ground. The impact caused the Earth serious damage and the girls lost all their powers. Everyone was about to give up, but Miyuki didn't and it caused the Miracle Jewel to shine one more time. Pop claimed that it is their last chance to defeat Pierrot; however it also would close the link between Earth and Märchenland and they will be forced to return to their own world. Everyone realized that they would never be able to see Candy and Pop again and they were bawling their eyes out. Pierrot mocked them as this is what it meant to be in despair. Candy encouraged everyone not to give up and she will remember the time together with them. She would remain positive and "Ultra Happy" even when she returns to her own world. The girls understood her feelings and stood up one last time. The Smile Pact recharged again and they transformed to Ultra Form including Candy. They flew up and together with Candy, used Miracle Rainbow Burst for the first time. Pierrot was pushing them back. However at the last moment, Cure Happy became a Giant Angel, hugged Pierrot and he was defeated. The world was saved and the magic book appeared with the happy end they wanted. However, Candy and Pop started to rise into the sky and were about to leave them. Miyuki told Candy to leave with a smile and she did. Once Pop and Candy were gone, the girls cried one last time as a rainbow appeared in the sky, as they were very sad to see Pop and Candy go. A few days later, everyone moved on and went on with their normal lives, and Miyuki started writing a story with Candy as the lead and named the story The Best Smile. One day, Miyuki was running in the street when she saw a familiar book fly towards her. It was Candy, and somehow she was able to return to Earth. The two cry tears of joy and hug each other as they meet up again. The others were also happy to see her, and once again, they were together as Smile Pretty Cure! As the girls celebrate with Candy, Miyuki thanks the audience. Major Events *The Cures use Ultra Rainbow Burst and Miracle Rainbow Burst for the first time. *The last episode of Smile Pretty Cure! marks Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to take its initial timeslot. Trivia *The Best Smile is played as an insert song in this episode. Glitter Force edit *The scene of the Cures crying is cut out during the scene where Candy returns to Jubiland. *A remixed version of Glitter Force theme was used as the ending theme. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy / Royal Candy Mascots *Pop Villains *Pierrot Secondary Characters *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Hino Genki *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 *Kise Chiharu *Kise Yuuichi *Midorikawa Tomoko *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Siblings *Aoki Soutarou *Sasaki Namie *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hoshizora Hiroshi *Hoshizora Tae Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes